Forever?: An Ashley Purdy Love Story
by HaHaPopRocks
Summary: We all know Ashley Purdy, the single-with-sex kinda guy. But when he meets this girl...will he change? Or will he leave her forever? Better than it sounds! 3
1. Chapter 1

I don't know about this… _Ashley thought. He paced back and forth in his bedroom. He tried to take his mind off of things, but all he could think about was…her. _

_Her hair, her nose, her ears, her beautiful lips that curved up in a small, sweet smile. He had never felt so strongly about someone before. It was always temporary for him, but this was different. Very different._

_Too different. _

_But he couldn't help it. It was too late. He had already made it official; she was his now…_

"Look, I don't give a shit what color they are. Just make it happen!" John yelled into his old cell phone. He was slowly growing impatient of the static and arguing with the stage director on the lighting. He had been yelling into the phone for what seemed like hours; he just couldn't come to a stopping point.

The boys of Black Veil Brides - Andy Biersack, Jake Pitts, Ashley Purdy, Jinxx, and Christian Coma, or CC, were all in the tour bus, waiting for their manager to finish his call. They could barely make out the words of the loud screaming coming from outside.

"God, someone didn't have their evening beer." Jake said, propping his feet up on the table.

"No shit. And, just to let you know, we _eat _there." Jinxx, who sat next to him, said to Jake. He just rolled his smirked and rolled his eyes, looking the other way.

"He better get finished soon. Showtime's 3:30." Andy commented, having another swig of his beer, "Which reminds me, Ashley needs to get his ass out of the bathroom so we can get ready." He said the last sentence loudly to make sure Ashley could hear him.

In the bathroom, Ashley Purdy was finishing the last of his facial makeup. He had decided to try doing it himself alone in the room, to have some patience and to also have at least a few minutes of quiet. It had been the noisiest time on the road this week, with all the shows and arguments with John and the directors. He was enjoying this time to himself, until Andy's comment.

"Yeah, yeah! Almost done, douche." he yelled back. Finishing off the last of the liner, he stuffed his makeup back into his bag and sprayed his hair one last time before exiting the bathroom. Throwing down his bag on the floor, he grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and sat down next to CC, who was re-doing his nails black.

"Finally! I was about to call the police to bring the jaws of life! Gonna have to pry the damn door off!" Jake said. Ashley gave him a look, then shot him the bird.

"Well that was offensive."

"Yeah. So anyway, isn't Automatic Loveletter, or should I say Juliet, coming by?" he asked Andy. Andy nodded.

"She's watching the show, and I think she's performing somewhere near Main Stage." Ashley nodded and pried off the cap of his beer.

"And, lemme guess, you're going to meet the first hottest chick you see and knock her off? The usual?" CC remarked, finishing his last nail.

This didn't really come as an offense to Ashley. He knew that they didn't make fun of him for it, because it was who he was. They know it's what they do sometimes do, except for Jinxx and Andy, but they have regards, since they're in full and serious relationships.

But Ashley was a single forever, party every night kind of guy. He was one who could survive without an all-out relationship status. And CC was right, it always seemed to be a different girl each night. But that was his thing.

"First Playboy bunny and we're off!" Ashley yelled, raising his beer bottle. Jake and CC both cheered their agreements. Andy stood up, grabbed his bag, and headed towards the bathroom. Jinxx followed behind him, soon followed by the rest of the boys. Leaving Ashley alone.

He sighed, finishing off his jack in seconds. He tossed the glass bottle and fell onto the small pull out couch. He checked his phone. Five new messages. Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, he stared at the ceiling, thinking…

Tonight at the bar, he would most likely snatch up the first girl and get into action, just as he did almost every time they had a "bar"-mitzvah (pun intended). Then he would do it again and again… Somehow, for some reason, it was getting…old? The same things happened, whether he was drunk or not, hung over or sober in the morning, no matter what, he was the ultimate sex-drive. But he felt differently about tonight. Maybe he should take a rest with the sex, or maybe he wouldn't drink tonight. Though he thinks that, he knows he will anyway. _Maybe I shouldn't go at all… _

Ashley's thoughts were quickly interrupted by John knocking the door open. He slammed it back, snapping his cell phone shut. He didn't look too happy, either.

"Uh, everything all right there, John?" Ashley asked, sitting upright. John just slammed his phone down on the counter, most likely crushing it even more than it already was, and walked into his own bunk, slamming that door, also.

Sitting there, staring, Ashley scratched the back of his head, wondering what the hell that was all about.

**So what'd ya think? Want me to continue? Reviews please! Thank you! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Lights, booming speakers, shredding guitars - all the perfect sounds for an ultimate and successful rock and roll concert. Bands of all leather and hairstyles roamed around backstage, tuning or performing their pre-show rituals.

Standing in a near corner, Andy took large gulps of water, gargling, then spitting out his mouthful into the nearest trashcan, since they weren't outside. He measured his breathing, checked his war paint, and jumped a bit to get hyped.

Nearby, Jake was checking his guitar for any noticeable smudges or marks. Jinxx was doing the same, turning the keys and picking at the strings to clearly define the sounds. He set his guitar down after awhile and finished his stretching routine which he had started back at the bus.

CC was practicing quietly (well, quieter than usual) on his drum set which would be wheeled to the back of the stage in a few minutes. He performed a few tricks, spinning the his sticks between his fingers and in the air. A few photographers and video camera men and women were standing at a distance, snapping pictures and filming video diaries.

As for Ashley, he stood a bit farther away from the cameras, a little bit near Andy, his bass strapped around his shoulders and torso. He took in a deep breath, lifting his chin up and closing his eyes. He stayed that way for a moment, until everything went still and quiet, and all he heard was his quiet breathing and a small part of the waiting crowd. It was just him in a moment of silence, his stage, his chance… He opened his eyes and looked forward, dazed off into his own world. Covering the frets of his bass to make sure he wasn't playing too loud, he jumped up and down, rotating his arms in a wide circled motion. In his head, he was playing as loud as he could, rocking to a overly large crowd of fans, so loud it shook the building, the cheers and screams growing louder and louder.

Ashley put his hands to his ears, as if saying that his imaginary crowd wasn't loud enough. It began growing again, all shouting and cheering him on. He faked-stroked his bass, bobbing his head up and down, giving them a show. He did this repeatedly, jumping and swinging his arm, until finally he heard the signal that told it was their time to go on. The last band that played, close friends, Asking Alexandria came through the doors from their show. They were coated with seat, and they were obviously exhausted, but they were all smiling and high fiving and fist bumping. That was the joy, the rush you get from performing in front of thousands of amazing fans that were screaming your name and singing the lyrics you wrote on a sheet of paper. Ashley adored the feeling, and he gave the band high fives as they walked past. Now it was their time to shine.

With one more deep breath, Ashley followed Jake and Jinxx behind the large black curtain as they set up their electrics into the amps. He did the same, tested it, and made sure his bass was in key. Behind them was CC and his drum set, rolled over carefully. He practiced a few, beating on the heads, and smiled at the wonderful sound of the loud booms.

They all could hear the crowd cheering their name, screeching and grabbing at small parts of the curtain. This reminded Jinxx and Jake to slide their amps a bit farther back to avoid any unplugged incidents.

Soon it was time. From the side of the stage, they could hear their names being announced over loud speakers.

"And Now, From Hollywood California, Here Is Black Veil Brides!"

Showtime.

Backstage was always the best place to celebrate after a very successful performance. The boys were in a small room, big enough for 2 leather couches and 2 leathers cushioned chairs. They had 3 bottles of wine to share, and some of their own that they bought earlier that day.

Being the fancy guy that he is, or could be, Ashley poured his wine into a curved wine glass. He laughed and congratulated his fellow band mates for the amazing show. He had to admit, that seemed like the finest show they'd had in awhile. There were no screw-ups or amp incidents, and Andy managed to keep himself cool but create energetic stage antics at the same time. He was proud, they all were. Even John was smiling for once in days at their success. And, as always after shows like this, they all huddled in that room and drank until they felt like passing out.

But that wasn't the only drinking they were doing tonight.

"So what'll it be, the Wine Expo?" Jake asked as he walked out of the bathroom. He was the last of them all to get his paint completely off. He always did take the longest…

"That is one of my favorites." Ashley commented. He was always more of a wine guy.

"I heard the Cameo Bar was pretty cool. Maybe we should try something new." CC said, rubbing his face with a towel. Ashley sighed. He'd never really been the one to "try something new". If he tried something, he'd stick with it for awhile, until he got bored of it. But he never got bored of wine. Ever.

"Well, you guys can go. I wasn't really thinking of going, anyway." Ashley said as he finished buttoning his black felt shirt. Jake and CC stopped and stared at Ashley for a moment.

"Uh, you ok, man? Is it because you wanted to go to the Wine Expo?" CC gave him a very strange look.

"No, really, I wasn't going to go. I honestly need a break, for a night at least." They still stared at him strangely, but eventually they shook their heads in disbelief and shrugged.

"Whatever you say dude." Jake gave him a playful punch on the shoulder as he walked past to his bunk. Ashley smiled a bit. It was funny how they were so surprised, but he understood. Party every night? _Not _for Ashley Purdy? That was a true myth. A guy needs a break once in awhile, though.

Andy emerged from the smaller bathroom at the back of the bus with a clean shirt and jeans. He had a few feathers in his hair, and a small but noticeable earring.

"Going out with Juliet tonight?"

"Yep. We've only got tonight and half of tomorrow to be together. Better make it last." Andy replied to Ashley as he dumped his dirty clothes in his bunk, telling himself he'd clean up later. He usually never did.

"Okay gang, who's ready?" Jake shouted from his bunk.

"Can I go shirtless?" CC asked.

"Ah, I pretty sure they don't allow that in bars."

"Then nope." Jake grunted and left his bunk and went to the front of the bus, "Well I'm leavin' without ya!" he yelled as he existed the bus.

"WAIT!" CC yelled, racing after him. Luckily he had a shirt on. Andy and Ashley chuckled.

"Ooh, just got a text from dragonfly. Gotta meet her at some Italian sounding restaurant. See yeah later." Andy said as he stuffed his phone into his back pocket and left the bus. Now it was just Ashley, with Jinxx somewhere in the bus.

Ashley went to grab a beer when he heard laughing coming from Jinxx's bunk. _Uuuuh… _

Ashley went to Jinxx's bunk and opened the curtain slightly to see inside. Jinxx was sitting on his bed, hair a little messy with a few black smudge marks still on his face. His laptop rested on his lap. He looked over at Ashley.

"Sorry. Skyping with Sammi." he said. Ashley nodded and gave him thumbs up, exiting his bunk. Sighing, he lost his urge for a beer and sat down on the couch at the front of the bus. If he wasn't going to the bar with CC and Jake, what was he going to do?

Thinking for a moment, his mind trailed back to the stage, their performance, when he had so much energy. Energy…

He looked through the small peeks between the blinds on windows of the bus. The sun looked like it was starting to set. A bright yellow-orange color was gleaming outside.

The beach.

Of course, the Santa Monica coast was a beautiful place to experience the perfect sunset. And it would give him something to do.

Reaching towards his cell phone his shades, he decided to leave both at the bus. He didn't want any distractions. Just him and a peaceful afternoon sunset. He wrote a small note just in case anyone would look for him while he was without his cell, and then opened the door, letting in the beautiful shine for a moment. If he could just make it to the beach in time for the magic to happen…

**wooow long chapter! Anyways, sorry for late update. Busy busy! Review please! Thanks for reading! ****J J J**


	3. Chapter 3

And there it was, a beautiful spotlight glazing over the water. Orange and pink and violet danced on the waves in the distance and loomed over the edge of the setting sun.

Ashley stood on the boardwalk, watching quietly and thinking. Soon the yellow began to vanish, leaving the multicolored sky a bit darker. As Ashley began to walk slowly around the side of the boardwalk, a figure by the shore caught his eye.

It was a person, someone with bright, dyed red hair that blended with the colors of the sunset. He wasn't sure if it was a male or female from this distance, and he walked a farther down the boardwalk to see closer.

It was a girl, maybe his age. Darkness of makeup surrounded her eyes, but it didn't seem like she was wearing any other products from what he could see. She had a light blue and white checkered flannel button up vest, with a thin white undershirt, and fairly short shorts, the ends casually rolled up. Something about this girl drew Ashley's attention, as if he was being pulled to her, and he began leaving the boardwalk and down the beach towards the girl.

When he was just a few feet away, he stopped himself. _Why am I even doing this?_, he asked himself. He stared off at her from where he stood, probably looking like some kind of creeper or stalker. He began walking casually again, still going in the girls direction. A few minutes later he found himself standing almost next to her. The water crept up to his bare feet, and a surprised shock went through him. He hadn't realized he was so close the water, or that he had left his black tennis shoes over by the walk.

Shaking a little, he edged himself closer to the red headed girl. His shy side began taking over him, and he felt nervous. Out of nowhere, the girl glanced his way, just for a second, then turned back to the water. She quickly looked back up and met Ashley's eyes. For a moment, all of the nervous and shyness disappeared, and Ashley could feel something, like she was looking through him with her light hazel eyes…

"Um, hi…" a light voice rang in his ears, and he quickly snapped to attention.

"Oh, uh hi." Ashley responded to the girl, extending his hand. "I'm, um, Ashley."

"Cassidy, but some call me Cassie." Cassidy said, shaking his hand. Her nimble fingers were cold in his warm hand. It made him want to grab them and hold them to his chest, warming them for her…

_What? What the hell am I thinking? _Ashley mentally shook his head and looked back at Cassie. Her hair flowed in layers as the cool noon wind blew. The sunset's bright colors were fading, making the sky darker and darker, along with the redness of her hair.

There was a silence, one of those very common "awkward" silences that made Ashley's stomach wretch in nervousness. She probably thought he was weird, some creepy guy who wanted to take her into an alley and-

"So, wasn't the sunset just beautiful?" Once again Cassie's light, floating voice interrupted his thoughts and snapped him back to reality. It took him a minute to gather his senses and respond to her.

"Oh, yeah, it really was…" he said, looking back out beyond the water.

"It reminds me this painting I once saw when I was little, in an art museum. It was so vivid and detailed, with a lot of bright colors, and it looked so real, almost like this." She stopped, looking down. "I'm sorry. I'm probably boring you to death."

"No, no. I think that's really cool. Keep going. Please?" Ashley said, smiling. Cassie smiled back, a small, sweet and kind smile that welcomed him and boosted his confidence. Reluctantly, Cassie went on with her story about the art museum and the painting, and Ashley really listened, and he really did think that it was fascinating. The sound of her flowing voice relaxed him with every word, and he joined in on her inputs and smiled and laughed. After a few minutes, they were walking along the shore and sharing stories, as if they had known each other forever in a day.

When they realized how dark it was, they decided to walk with each other to the parking lot of a cheap motel, the one the boys had decided to avoid and stay on the tour bus instead. Once in a clear area, Cassie turned to look at Ashley and smiled that soft smile she had.

"You know, you're one of the first guys I've ever met that actually interested me." Ashley laughed, his head tilted a bit to see her face clearly.

"And you're the first girl I've ever met who actually thought I was all that interesting." he replied, hearing her amazing laugh. It was like a cross between a giggle and a cheer, but much sweeter sounding. He liked it.

"So, um, you may wanna call me some time…?" she asked in an odd way, not knowing exactly how to say.

"Would you like me to call you?"

"I wouldn't mind." she said, her cheeks turning a light pink. Ashley smiled, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her head. Cassie dug in her shoulder bag, one that wrapped around her body, in search for a pen and paper.

She handed him a slip of lined paper. He took it and carefully putting it in his pocket, glancing once to make sure he didn't miss. Cassie shifted on her feet and sighed.

"I guess I'll see you around?" she asked, and Ashley nodded in reply. She nodded back, then began walking away.

A feeling arose in Ashley's chest, and he stared up at the sky for a minute.

"Wait." he said, looking back at Cassie, who stopped and turned to look at him. Ashley walked back up to her, one hand in the pocket that had her number inside. "You may wanna come hang out for awhile?" Cassie stared up at him for awhile, then smiled, showing her shiny white teeth.

"Sure."

**SOOOORRY I GOTTA END IT HERE…I WAS GONNA PUT THE NEXT SCENE IN IT BUT ITS TOOOO LOONG! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER! REVIEW! ****J**


End file.
